Question: Multiply. $1\dfrac{1}{3} \times 1\dfrac34 $ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $3\dfrac34$ (Choice B) B $2\dfrac13$ (Choice C) C $2\dfrac14$ (Choice D) D $3$
First, let's rewrite $1\dfrac13$ and $1\dfrac34$ as fractions. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} 1\dfrac{1}{3} \times 1\dfrac34$ $ = ~\dfrac{4}3 \times \dfrac74$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{4\times 7}{3 \times4}$ $=\dfrac{ \stackrel{1}{\cancel{4}} \times~ 7 }{ 3 \times\underset{1}{\cancel{4}}} $ $=\dfrac{1 \times 7}{3 \times 1}$ $=\dfrac{7}{3}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{7}{3}$. We can also write this as $2\dfrac13$.